nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sai tok
is killed through Obi-Wan Kenobi's use of sai tok.]] In lightsaber combat, a sai tok, frowned upon by the Jedi because of its Sith-like nature, was the act of cutting an opponent in half, usually separating his or her legs from the torso at the waist. Notable uses performs sai tok on Quanto, slicing him from shoulder to hip.]] Before even beginning any formal Jedi training, Nomi Sunrider took up her newly-deceased husband's lightsaber, and literally "halved" the space pirate Quanto, as described by his companion Gudb. Sunrider's use of sai tok was unique in that she cleaved Quanto lengthwise rather than through the waist.Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider The Sith Lord Darth Maul performed this maneuver when defeating Mighella, Dathomiri Nightsister and bodyguard of Black Sun lord Alexi Garyn.Star Wars: Darth Maul In an impressive display of lightsaber technique, Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi used sai tok to defeat Maul during the Second Battle of Theed.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace .]] Jedi Master Quinlan Vos also killed both the dark side Master Volfe Karkko,Star Wars Republic: Darkness and the Dark Jedi Kadrian Sey in this manner.Jedi: Count Dooku Kit Fisto used this move to destroy Grievous' repair droid A-4D on Vassek Dark Empire 2 During their final duel on board the Death Star, Obi-Wan Kenobi would have received a sai tok from Darth Vader had Kenobi's body not disappeared into the Force upon his death. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope A year later, while confronting Dark Jedi Krdys Mordi on New Alderaan in defense of Master Luke Skywalker, Jem Ysanna killed Mordi through use of sai tok. During that same battle, Princess Leia Organa Solo also performed a sai tok maneuver against Executor Tedryn-Sha, slicing him from his left shoulder down to his right waist. An Unidentified Aqualish Sith received a sai tok strike from Master Wolf Sazen in 137 ABY. Survival cases In rare instances, it is possible however for the recipient of sai tok to survive, either by use of the Force or some other means. An example would be the Dark Jedi Maw, who received a sai tok from Jedi Master Qu Rahn. Maw managed to survive this usually fatal attack by drawing on his anger through the dark side of the Force. His new disfigurement consequently made him a prime candidate for a completely unique form of lightsaber combat: Trispzest. Another non-canon example has Darth Maul surviving somehow, having his missing legs replaced by mechanical ones. The canon of this story has yet to be addressed. Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Lair of Grievous'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' Sources * * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Squadrons Over Corellia *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters Notes & References Category:Lightsaber combat